


I Miss You

by theironyofchokingonalightsabre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theironyofchokingonalightsabre/pseuds/theironyofchokingonalightsabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic to Blink 182's I Miss You. About how Clint copes when Natasha isn't there. <br/>(i own nothing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Clint walked around the dark, empty streets, a can of cheep beer in his hand. He took a large swig and sat down heavily on a bench, realising he had had too many cans already. He shut his eyes, resting them, but falling into a drunken sleep quickly.

He was awake in his dream, and Natasha was standing in front of him, close, but when Clint neared her, she always seemed to be just out of reach. Clint started running but she just got farther away, fading into darkness.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_  
 _The shadow in the background of the morgue_  
 _The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

He moped around the tower, receiving sympathetic glances from Steve and Bruce. He sat on one of Tony's plush couches, remembering how Natasha used to sit next to him while he was educating her on movies, and when no one was looking she would snuggle up into his shoulder.  
Clint stared at the huge tv, thinking about how Natasha's favourite movie was the Nightmare Before Christmas, not that she'd admit it. He put the movie on, imagining her singing and reciting different lines. The film seemed too empty without her input.

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_  
 _Where you can always find me_  
 _We'll have Halloween on Christmas_  
 _And in the night we'll wish this never ends_  
 _We'll wish this never ends_

_I_ _miss you, I miss you_  
 _I miss you, I miss you_

Clint sat in bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept properly for days, as every time he fell asleep, nightmares attacked him, distant memories being brought up and distorted into horrible dreams that made Clint scream out and wake up, covered in sweat. He needed her back; he couldn't deal with it alone.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_  
 _I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_  
 _I need somebody and always_  
 _This sick strange darkness_  
 _Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

The basement of the Tower was where Clint used to come with Natasha if they ever needed to get away for a bit. The main area of the floor was as clean and modern as the rest of the building, but there was a door that led into a small, dimly lit room that looked unfinished. It had a few ugly brown, moth eaten couches, a couple of broken folding chairs and a small tv, among other various junk. The pair used to sit on a couch and watch old VHS cassette movies and talk about everything. The room was filled with spiders and was cold, but it was private and they liked it that way. Clint sat on one of the folding chairs, not being able to bring himself to sit on the couch. He looked around the room, noticing a large spider and remembering how once, Natasha had got one down and put it in his hair, making him scream like a child. The memories ate him up like acid, making him put his head in his hands and question why he let her go. He needed her again.

_And as I stared I counted_  
 _Webs from all the spiders_  
 _Catching things and eating their insides_

Tony had told him he needed to call her and make her come back to him, but Clint couldn't make himself do it. He knew calling her wouldn't make her come back, and hearing her voice again would tear him apart. He didn't need her to confirm that she wouldn't be coming back- he needed her with him, helping him get back up.

  
_Like indecision to call you_  
 _and hear your voice of treason_  
 _Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_  
 _Stop this pain tonight_

It had been over half a year and Clint was over Natasha, or so he told himself. She was still there in his head, telling him what she thought about things and laughing at his jokes. He just didn't mope around anymore, and got back to working for SHIELD like he had before Natasha had left him. He was out getting lunch one rainy day and his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hi Clint." Natasha said, quietly.  
Clint's heart jumped out of his chest. He wanted to tell her how he still loved her, and how he wanted her back with him, but he knew he couldn't.  
"Natasha." He replied sincerely.  
She paused for a bit, "So...how's everything been?"  
"Pretty bad, actually. How's it been with you?" There was no emotion in his voice.  
"Clint..."   
He sighed, "I'm assuming this isn't just a social call, seeing as the last time you contacted me was a note saying it was over stuck to the fridge six months ago. What do you want?"  
"I can't do this anymore, Clint. I need you, please." he could hear the sadness and pleading in her voice and he knew she wasn't putting it on.  
"I couldn't do it either, but it's been six months and I've got over it." Clint felt the lie leave his mouth easily. "Not again, Nat. I can't." He heard a small intake of breath, as I she was about to plead again, but he quickly hung up, knowing that he would have given in. He missed her so much, but he knew he did the right thing, no matter how much it hurt him now. He walked out of the shop and let out a breath, trying to let Natasha go completely, but knowing that he'd never really stop missing her.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_  
 _The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_  
 _Don't waste your time on me you're already_  
 _The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

_I miss you, I miss you_  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> yo so i wrote this yesterday and it was going to be stony but it just seemed better being clintasha so yeah  
> i dont own the lyrics, they belong to blink-182 and geffen records  
> i also dont own the characters, they are all marvel's so basically i own nothing except the plot  
> please comment or leave kudos if you liked it   
> :)))))


End file.
